Into the Brawl
by Starwarrior536
Summary: Luke, Leah, and Andrew, three teenagers who have lost their parents to death, accidentally find a way into the Brawl Dimension! What will happen to our three orphans? Read and find out!
1. Into a New World

Chapter One: Into a New World

**Hi there, fanfiction readers! This is my first fanfiction! I hope you like it!**

The sound of rain pelted the windows as I stared into the fog. I looked up at the clock. It read 5:30. The police would be here any minute to take us away. I sighed. Our lives had become such a cryptic mess. I looked to my right. Leah and Andrew were already packing up. I stroked my furry brown hair, and decided I should get to it. I walked over to my stuff and picked up a large backpack.

I walked over to my room down the hallway. I grabbed everything I could; extra clothes, a sweatshirt, my iPod, my drawing journal, and several mechanical pencils with at least 100 erasers in tow. Grabbing everything else I would need to survive, I glanced at the clock. 5: 47.

I swung my pack over my back, and walked back to the entrance room. Andrew was gone, probably getting the food we would need and a map. They were both packed. Leah had her head held low. I walked over to her and sat down. "It's all right Leah. Everything's going to be okay." I said in a soothing tone. Andrew walked in, carrying two large bags of food, and a large map in his elbow.

I looked up at the clock. It read 5: 53. I could feel my heart begin to race. I stood up and said, "Guys, we need to go. We don't have much time."

Andrew and Leah nodded in unison. We swung our backpacks over our shoulders, and we walked out the door.

We raced down the streets, lamplight flashing in our eyes. Quickly turning at a crosswalk, we saw a police car come riding down toward us. Memories began to flood back to me.

FLASHBACK

A silver car came screeching down the road. I felt a two figures dive in and push me out of the way. I heard a crash, a scream, and then I saw the bodies of my parents lying on the road. I shuddered.

END OF FLASHBACK

I quickly regained my senses, and did a forward roll out of the way. The police car rushed past us, and swiftly turned around, taking chase once again. We dashed away, and into an alley. Dodging past heaps of garbage bags, we made one final run through the passage.

We jumped out, and rolled onto the grass. It hurt, seeing how I had a backpack on. We stood up and regained our balance. I looked back into the alley. The cop car was nowhere to be seen. I turned back to my friends and nodded. "Come on. We've got a long journey ahead of us.

"So true." Andrew pointed out.

I began to walk ahead, my two friends following behind me like loyal dogs. We came into the forest, and Leah spoke up. "Hey, guys, do you hear something?" Me and Andrew looked around.

"Yeah, it sounds like… a river." I said.

"I didn't know there was a river here." Andrew stated.

"Me neither." Leah concluded. The three of us continued to walk ahead, and we came upon a small ledge, overseeing a titanic lake with five waterfalls at five ends, like a pentagon.

My mouth dropped open. I heard Leah whistle. "Holy… what the heck is this?" Andrew said.

"This can't be natural." I said. The water was too blue to be normal. I took a step forward, and I felt the ground shift, and suddenly, the ledge we stood on collapsed. We tumbled down the slope, into the water. I blacked out.

Light stung my eyes as I cracked them open. I could hear voices muttering. The air around me was warm, very unlike a lake. I felt dry too.

"So, do you really think that they're the ones?" asked a low, calm voice.

"They have to be. They're aura is unreadable." A gruff voice said.

"I think they're waking up!" said a light vice that sounded like it came from a girl, but had a hint of boyishness in it.

I opened my eyes completely. Four figures surrounded me. One resembled a bipedal jackal, one had blue hair and carried a large, golden sword, another also had blue hair, but he was thinner, and had a smaller sword. The last I remembered instantly. He was short, had a silver mask, wore a blue cape, and carried a golden, spiked sword. I remembered him as none other than Meta Knight. I recognized the others too. They were Lucario, Ike, and Marth.

I sat up and looked around to see that Andrew and Leah were waking up as well. "Welcome, newcomer." Meta Knight said. "We found you asleep in our courtyard. You're lucky we saved you. You were shivering like a leaf."

I gaped at him. I couldn't believe that Meta Knight, my favorite character in video game history, was actually talking to me!

Ike grinned. "Say, what are your names?"

"Luke." I replied. Andrew and Leah told them their names too.

"Well, uh, Luke, Leah, and Andrew. We have plenty of rooms, but unfortunately, we did not anticipate your arrival, so you will have to sleep in the lounge." Marth said.

Me and Andrew shrugged. We were absolutely fine with sleeping on a couch. Leah didn't make any fuss of it.

I looked around to see that we were in some kind of an entry hall. Six pillars stretched up into higher levels. Shelves of books lined the walls. The door behind me was enormous, and was made of pure gold, and decorated with priceless gems. I nearly shed a tear at the sight.

"You should come with us." Lucario said, as he beckoned us with his hand. We walked over to him, and we stepped into a room that was almost as impressive as the door. There were four couches, a huge, flat-screen TV, and several pictures of people fighting, but I was too lazy too figure out who they were.

Another creature walked in from another doorway. It was short, pink, had huge eyes, and had a little tuft of hair on its forehead. "Jiggly! Jiggly!" I saw that it was definitely Jigglypuff.

"This is Jigglypuff. She was our most recent newcomer, so she also sleeps in this room." Marth said.

"Hey, um, just wondering… what is this place?" I asked.

"This place, Luke… is the Brawl Dimension." Meta Knight said. "and you three have been selected to come here."

**Yeah! Well, this is the end of the first chapter. If you have any questions about the story, never fret! All of your questions will hopefully be answered in the upcoming chapters! Until then, farewell!**


	2. Master Hand

Chapter Two: Master Hand

**Hello, fanfic readers! Me again! Alright, the second chapter is in the house, and if you liked the first chapter, you'll like this even more! Rock on!**

The three of us had finally unpacked our bags and turned on the television. It was absolutely amazing. We could hear the sound affects so clearly, and the image was perfect. After about fifteen minutes, a tall man with dark skin and bright red hair that was slicked back walked into the room.

"Greetings, newcomers Luke, Leah, and Andrew. My name is Ganondorf. I am one of the Master Hand's most trusted assistants. Now come. The Master Hand himself wishes to see you." Ganondorf walked out of the room after that, not even giving us a chance to talk to him.

We quickly turned off the TV, and bolted over to Ganondorf. We walked up a wide flight of stairs that was highly decorated, and bore a crimson carpet, and walked around a ledge. Several doors lined the walls. "These are the rooms where the brawlers live." Ganondorf said.

"Who're the brawlers?" Leah asked.

"The brawlers are everyone who lives here." Ganondorf said. "Once you learn your moveset, you too will be brawlers."

We walked over to yet another flight of stairs, much similar to the first one. As we walked up the stairs into the darkness, the image of the stairs changed to the form of blue, near-translucent stairs. Tiny stars appeared in the distance. I gasped at the sight.

Eventually, the stairs changed back to normal, and we came to a simple wooden door without a knob. "Master Hand! Here are the newcomers you wanted to see." Ganondorf said with emphasis.

The door vanished, leading way to an office with a semicircle desk. A giant floating hand hovered behind the desk. We stepped into the room, and the door reappeared behind us, locking us in. Master Hand cleared his nonexistent throat, and said, "Hello there! Welcome to the Brawl Dimension! I am Master Hand. I govern the rules of this place.

"Now, if you three are going to live here, you must first receive your moveset." Master Hand continued.

"What's a moveset?" Andrew asked.

"Your moveset is the techniques and abilities you will use in the brawl matches."

"Brawl matches?" Leah asked. "You mean we're going to have to fight people?"

"Do you have a problem with that, Miss Leah?" Master Hand asked. There was a long silence.

"Count me in." I said.

"Same here, Mr. Hand." Andrew said.

Leah glanced at us and sighed. "I guess I'll go through with this too."

"Splendid! Alrighty then, I guess you should come with me then." And with that, Master Hand snapped his fingers. There was a flash of light, and then darkness.

I opened my eyes. I was standing up, and I could see we were floating in a void of space, on top of a metallic platform. Master hand hovered in the air. "Welcome, newcomers. This is Final Destination. This is my personal brawl stage. So, this is the place I use to teach people their movesets.

"Here I am going to drill you through training in your moves. Now, to do so, I have scanned your souls, and I now know what kind of weapons are best suited for you." Master Hand snapped his fingers again, and three objects appeared in midair. One of them was a sword in its sheath, another a handgun with a scope, and the last one was a blade edged boomerang.

The three weapons floated down to us, and we took them. I unsheathed the sword, and it gleamed brightly. "So, Luke." Master Hand said. I looked at him. "Since you have drawn your weapon first, I expect that you want your moveset first. Very well then." Master Hand snapped his fingers once again, but this time, Andrew and Leah vanished in a flash.

"What did you do to them? Where are my friend?" I exclaimed.

"I have transported them back to my office, where they will be safe from harm." Master Hand replied. My heartbeat slowed down. At least they were okay.

"Now, we will start with what I call your B move. Close your eyes, and imagine yourself as you are now." I did so. "Now, what do you see?"

In saw myself standing among a void of darkness. Suddenly, I crouched, flung my sword into the air in front of me, did a twirl, caught my sword, did another full spin, this time with my sword, then turned around and slashed down. I then saw a flash of light, and next thing I know I am repeating what I saw myself do!

"Yes! Excellent, Luke! That is your B move, the Fullmoon Dive." Master Hand said joyously.

I shook. What I had just did was nothing like I've ever done before. I stood up and faced Master Hand again.

"Now, you will learn your SIDE B move. Close your eyes as you did before. Now, what do you see?"

This time I saw myself stand on one foot, bring my sword back, and dive forward spinning at amazing velocity after I had covered about fifteen feet, I spun around and slammed my sword into the ground. Another flash, and I repeated myself.

"Splendid, Luke! We're covering much ground in a very short time. That was called the Anima Missile. Now, it is time to learn your UP B move." Master Hand said.

I stood up, closed my eyes, and this time, I was knocked backwards by some unknown force. I sliced upwards with my sword, leaving behind a trail of shining dust.

Another flash, but this time, when I opened my eyes, I saw Master Hand coming for me in a fist. I was hit, and I rocketed over the ledge of Final Destination. I repeated myself once again, and I landed back on the stage. "What was that for?" I screamed.

"It was to help you learn the Infernal Leap, your UP B move. Forgive me for my rudeness." Master Hand said.

"I forgive you." I said.

"Wonderful! We're more than halfway done! Now, it is time to learn your DOWN B move. You know the drill." Master Hand said.

I certainly did know the drill. I shut my eyes, hopefully for the last time, since my eyes were getting tired of this. I envisioned myself dropping onto the ground, spinning on my hand, leg extended. Then, I spun in midair, and I dropped my sword into the ground. I saw the flash again, and once again repeated myself.

"Yes! Wonderful job, Luke! That was the Spin Slash. Now, the last trick I am about to teach you super powerful, and might drain you of your energy. Are you ready?" Master Hand asked.

I nodded.

"I see. This attack is to be known as your final smash. The first thing you must do is destroy something called a smash ball." Master Hand snapped his fingers, and a glowing sphere appeared in the air, floating around. "Now, Luke! Get it!" Master Hand yelled. I leapt into the air, slashing the Smash Ball. It exploded, and suddenly, I felt an unimaginable power run through me. I felt all sorts of emotions race around within. I leapt into the air, and I began darting around, racing in every direction possible. After at least a billion-and one slashes, I curled up into a ball, and felt great power fill me up again. "ETERNAL……….." I threw wide my arms and felt a superior power burst through the air. "……….BLADE!!!!!!" When I landed, I felt utterly exhausted.

"YES! Luke, that was so beautiful! I am almost at the brink of tears!" master Hand exclaimed. He snapped his fingers, and the next thing I know, I'm standing in the office we were in. Andrew and Leah stood there, smiles on their faces. "AHEM." We all turned to Master Hand as he spoke. He sounded like he was choked up, like he was crying.

"Alrighty then… who's next?"

And so, each of us received our moveset, Andrew being after me, and Leah reluctantly being last. After all of us were done, I had regained my energy. "Now, since each of you have learned your moveset, you are officially Brawlers." Master Hand said. "I hope you enjoy your stay here in the Brawl Dimension." Master Hand snapped his fingers, and there was a bright flash of light, and we found ourselves along with Ganondorf, back in the entry hall.

**Thanks for reading! Please update and tell your friends! Please! I'm desperate for reviews! Other than that, bye!**


	3. The first real brawl

Chapter three: The first real brawl

**Hi, loyal readers! Sorry for the delay! I've been pretty tight and busy. Enjoy the chapter! ;-)**

Light beamed through my eyes as the sun pried them open. I began to recollect what happened the other day. I looked around me. I saw the huge TV. I saw the pictures of the brawlers. But what forced me to realize that this was no dream was Jigglypuff sleeping on the couch across from me. I sat up and looked around for a clock. I didn't see one.

I sighed and got off of the couch I slept on. I exited through the doorway into the entry hall and walked across the room, into another open doorway. I entered a room that was similar to the lounge. There were four couches identical to the ones me and my friends slept on. There was also a large TV in the room. But the thing that made the room shockingly different was a huge machine that had four raised platforms, each colored a different color. The whole thing looked like something a scientist would make.

"Impressive, eh?" A voice said behind me. I jumped and spun around. Standing in front of me was a man with a camouflage uniform and a closely-shaved beard.

"Wh-who're you?" I stammered while pointing a finger at the man.

"Name's Snake. Do you know what that machine is?" Snake said.

I turned around to face the machine. "Not a clue."

"It's the Brawl machine." Snake answered.

I turned around and said, "What's a Brawl machine?"

"The brawl machine is the pinnacle of Master Hand's work. It allows us to enter the Brawl network, a system of stages that we fight on. It's pretty much the only thing we use for entertainment around here." Snake answered with a grin.

As I nodded, a bell rung loudly. I rubbed my ear as a voice exclaimed, "Breakfast everyone! Wakey-wakey! Up an' at-'em!"

Tons of people started walking down the stairs in the entry hall. Snake turned to me and said, "C'mon, Luke. We'd better get going." I nodded again, and we walked through the second door in the room.

We entered a huge room, one at least triple the size of the one we were just in. There was a long table that stood atop an ornate rug. Plates of food rested upon the wooden table. Master Hand floated at one end, holding a large bell. Brawlers of all sorts filed into the room, taking a seat. I noticed Andrew and Leah, and ran over to them. I was sandwiched between Leah to my left, and Meta Knight to my right.

Master Hand snapped his fingers, and the bell vanished. He cleared his nonexistent throat, and began to speak. "Welcome Brawlers. First of all I would like to introduce everyone to our three newcomers, Luke, Andrew, and Leah."

We stood up, and everyone started clapping. Everyone except Meta Knight. We sat down again, and Master Hand spoke up one more time after the clapping ceased. "Please treat our new Brawlers with respect and dignity. Your first brawls will begin after breakfast. Now, enjoy this lovely meal! And good morning to all!" Master Hand vanished into thin air, and the sound of silverware clacking and food being swallowed filled the air.

After breakfast was over, many people moaned about how much they ate because the food was so delicious. I put down my fork and patted my stomach. I saw Andrew and Leah leaving the room, so I followed them. They headed into the brawl room and stared at the brawl machine.

Master Hand materialized in front of us in an instant. "Are you ready?" he asked.

We knew what he meant, so we nodded. "I see. Very well then… brawlers assemble!" He exclaimed.

The brawlers began to pour into the room. Some had to sit on the floor, or some had to stand. "Brawlers, let us welcome our Newcomers with an old-fashioned brawling!" Master Hand continued. Everyone cheered. I scratched the back of my head. "So, who wants to go first?" He asked us.

"I will." I stated firmly, stepping forward.

"Always the Eager one, eh?" Master Hand said. "Very well. Since you are new to brawling, I will let you pick your partner. The match is going to be a two-on-two three stock match. In other words…" Master Hand said.

"If you are knocked off the stage three times, you lose." Leah said.

"Very good, Leah! How did you know that?" Master Hand asked.

Leah shrugged. "Lucky guess." She said. But Leah didn't guess. In the real world, the three of us played Super Smash Bros. Brawl all the time. She didn't guess: she knew.

"I see." The disembodied hand said finally. "Well, Luke? Who shall it be?" Master Hand said.

I faced the crowd. Faces were beaming everywhere, anxious for a fight. "I choose…" I started. A few people nearly stepped forward. "…Meta Knight."

There was an eerie silence. The crowd shifted to the side as the small knight stepped towards the brawl machine and jumped on a blue panel. He made no notice of me.

"Very well. Now, a brawl wouldn't be complete without opponents! So, who wishes to be Luke and Meta Knight's foes?" Master Hands asked.

To beings stepped forward. One of them was tall, yet bulky. He resembled a wolf. The second one was short and fat. He wore a biker's jacket and a pilot's cap. "We will." They said in unison. I quickly recognized them as Wario and Wolf.

I hopped onto the red platform, and Wario and Wolf leapt onto the green and yellow platforms. "Very well. Now, what stage will we fight on?" Master Hand asked.

Wario was about to open his mouth, but I beat him to it. "The Halberd." I said. Meta Knight gave me a quick look. The crowd gasped.

After a short silence, Master Hand spoke up again. "I understand. Get yourselves ready brawlers! Ready… set… GO!"

There was a startling burst of light, and next thing I know, I'm standing in a strange hanger area. A titanic battleship loomed in the background. We were at the Halberd stage. I looked at my belt and drew my sword. Meta Knight appeared out of thin air. Wolf dropped out of the ceiling, and Wario came roaring in on his motorcycle. I pointed my sword at my opponents, and said, "This is gonna be epic!"

"3… 2… 1… GO!"

Meta Knight charged at Wolf, who jumped into the air. Meta Knight used his B attack: Mach Tornado. He floated up to the airborne canine and hit him hard. Wario raced over to me on his bike. I used my UP B move, Infernal Leap, and jumped over him. He spun his bike around, but Meta Knight darted right past me in a spinning blade attack, knocking Wario off stage.

I turned around to see Wolf charging towards me, fangs gleaming in the sunlight we had just entered. The Halberd had taken off, and two platforms materialized in the air.

I performed my B move, the Fullmoon Dive, but Wolf quickly evaded my strike. I swung my sword, and it made contact. Wolf was sent hurtling backwards, but not far enough to be KO'd. Wario reappeared, and he looked really angry. "You JERK Meta Knight! I'll mulch you! Take this!" He turned around, and a cloud of gas shot out of his butt and was aiming for Meta Knight! I dodged in front of him, and got blasted off the stage.

At first, everything was black. Then I saw a light that got bigger and bigger, and I was back on the stage. The platform we were fighting on landed on the Halberd. I jumped down and did my Spin Slash in midair in front of Wolf, knocking him off stage. I turned around and did the Anima Missile. I crashed into Wario and knocked him off stage.

Wolf dropped out of the air and hit me with his blaster. I was knocked off the stage, but I wasn't KO'd yet. I was actually falling. Meta Knight jumped off stage, and hit me with his sword, knocking me back onto the stage. I heard an explosion, and shuddered. Did Meta Knight just _save_ me?

Wolf ran over to me, and said, "Now, this ends!" I suddenly had an idea. I darted over to him, grabbed his wrist, and threw him over my shoulder, off stage. Meta Knight dropped in front of me.

"Good job, Luke." He said.

Wario jumped behind Meta Knight, and we raced over to the center of the stage. Wolf was on the over end. We were cornered.

Suddenly, a small orb appeared above our heads. Meta Knight jumped over to it, and whacked it over to me. I slashed at it, and it cracked open. I was filled with that strange emotional energy again. I felt myself float to the center of the stage, and I started darting around. I slashed Wolf and Wario, dozens of times, and then, I felt myself curl up, and I could hewar my lips move. "ETERNAL……."

"N-no! Luke! Please don't! We've taken enough damage already!" Wario pleaded.

"Luke, Stop! P-please!" Wolf begged.

But I could not stop.

"……BLADE!!!!" There was an explosion of light, and mass screaming was heard.

"GAME!" An unknown voice called.

Another burst of blinding light, and we were back in the Brawl room. Wario and Wolf lay on their platforms, gasping for breath. Did I just do that?

"Well done, Luke and meta Knight! You two truly did a bang-up job! Literally." Master Hand exclaimed, pointing at Wario and Wolf, who were covered in bruises and cuts. "Haven't seen that in a looooong time. So, who's next?"

Andrew and Lucario went next, fighting against Bowser and Ganondorf. Pulling off a final smash where he blasted opponents with missiles of great sizes.

After that, Leah and Sonic battled Snake and Donkey Kong. Leah's final smash included her boomerang growing to an unnatural size, and wiping out everyone on stage.

Mysteriously enough, all of our opponents were beaten and bloody. I actually felt sorry for them.

Afterwards, all the brawlers left the room, but I chased down Meta Knight, who was looking outside his window at the sunset. "Hey, Meta Knight?" I asked.

"What is it, Luke?" He said.

"I just wanted you to know, that I really think you're a cool guy, and I hope we can be friends instead of enemies." I said before walking out of the room.

"Luke, wait." I turned around. "Thanks."

I smiled and left.

**Well, what do you think? Pretty good, huh? Well, keep reading, and please review! PLEASE!**


	4. Forging trust

Chapter four: Forging trust

**Greetings, Fanfiction readers and reviewers! Read and review!**

**P.S. To Sir NZ: You got it mixed up. The characters (sort of) knew what a moveset was, because they were from the real world, where they played SSBB (However, since Movesets were new to themselves, they were puzzled), but the Brawl Machine was native to the Brawl Dimension, so the newcomers didn't know anything about it. Hope I cleared things up.**

_Three weeks later…_

Three weeks had passed since I had fought my first brawl and received my moveset. Now, I stared up at the sky, clouds swimming across the blue expanse. Over the past three weeks, I had befriended many brawlers. However, Meta Knight was something else. He somehow resisted others at all costs.

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, and stood up. The yard was beautiful, with green grass and healthy trees. A cobblestone road led down from the titanic door to an even bigger gate that pointed to the sky. It was spiked at the tips, and was truly beautiful, even in its simplicity.

I walked around the house, staring at Brawlers enjoying themselves. Ike and Marth were sparring, Lucario was meditating on a rock, perfectly balanced. Suddenly, the rock transformed, and Kirby appeared. Lucario fell off, and started hurling aura spheres at Kirby, who was running away. I chuckled.

I kept walking, and soon I came upon a lonely hill, which atop sat Meta Knight. I walked over to him and sat down. "Hey, Meta Knight." I said.

"Greetings, Luke."

"Why're you all alone by yourself here?" I asked.

After a silence, Meta Knight spoke again. "Because I prefer to be alone."

I hung my head low and said, "Meta Knight, remember what I said three weeks ago?"

Meta Knight nodded. "That you want to be my friend."

I nodded in return. "Yeah. I want to be your friend." I said. "But first, tell me why you keep resisting not just me- everyone. You always seem to push them all out. Why is that?"

The knight hung his head too. "Nobody trusts me. A very, _very_ long time ago, I lost my precious battleship, the Halberd. It exploded and fell into the Orange Ocean, a place that is a very long distance away from here."

"But, we fought on the Halberd during that match three weeks ago!" I exclaimed.

"The stages we fight on are forged from our memories." Meta Knight explained.

"I always am trying to find a way to resurrect the Halberd from its watery grave. Apparently, I try so hard that people lose their trust in me. Because they don't see me as one of their own."

A long silence passed. I thought I heard a faint sob.

"You know, Meta Knight. It's not just you." I said. Meta Knight turned his head to me. "You see… Me and my friends are from another world. Have you ever heard of video games?" Meta Knight shook his head. "Well, in my world, you, and all of these people around us… You're all just made-up characters from video games."

Meta Knight dropped his head again. "So, in your world, I don't even exist?" I heard another sob.

I looked at the sky. "Meta Knight, in my world, yeah, you were just made-up… but that doesn't matter." Meta Knight faced me again. I looked at him too. "In my world… you were the coolest video game character to me."

I saw one of Meta Knight's eyes glimmer. "Luke… Thanks." He extended a gloved hand. "Lets make a promise Luke. If we ever run into a spot of trouble, we look out for each other. Agreed?"

I grabbed his hand in mine. "Agreed."

I smiled, and for the first time ever, I thought I could see Meta Knight smile under his silver mask.

**Well? How did you like it? This chapter really fulfills the friendship requirement of my fanfiction! But don't you worry! The action will really start next chapter! But that might mean it will take a few days to post it. R&R!**


	5. Invasion

Chapter five: Invasion

**Sorry for the wait, readers! Prepare for epicness! The action begins… NOW!**

I jumped over another charge shot, rolled over the ground, and pulled off an uppercut on Samus. She flew off stage.

I grinned broadly.

Two minutes ago, I began a match that included Me, Samus, Falco, and Peach. The stage was Final Destination. Currently, I had 2 lives, Samus originally had 3, but was now reduced to 2, Falco had 1, and Peach also had 1.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, and saw Falco leap in the air, and break a smash ball to pieces.

"LANDMASTER!" Falco yelled, as an enormous tank appeared around him. It hovered into the air, and started blasting light beams at everyone, mostly me. I jumped and roled and was even hit a few times. When the floating tank dematerialized, a tiny container appeared on the platform above me. An assist trophy!

I jumped onto the platform, and chucked the item into the air, which vanished in a burst of light. Suddenly, green-haired girl appeared on the stage instantly. She wore a green dress that exposed her left leg. I recognized her, but for some reason I couldn't seem to place her name.

A few moments passed, and the girl vanished, and the next second, she reappered, and slashed Falco right through! He fell off, but quickly grabbed the edge, and heaved himself back on. It then hit me- the girl's name was Lyn, from the Fire Emblem series.

Lyn disappeared, and suddenly, a chill ran through my blood. The other brawlers stopped moving and looked around. Apparently, they had also felt that.

"Hey, guys, did you feel that?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was weird." Falco replied, nodding.

Suddenly, I felt another chill. "There it is again!" Samus cried.

"Creepy." Peach stated.

I felt a little itch on my head. I scratched my hair, and a little purple speck fell out. Suddenly, multiple purple specks started falling out of the sky. They began to locate around certain points on the stage, and then rise up. I heard Peach gasp. The purple specks formed strange silhouettes of mysterious objects and then taking to a new color. The result was a 2-foot tall creature that had green plates of armor and red eyes. They stared blankly at us.

We began to circle around the creatures, and without warning, they suddenly leapt at us. I swung my sword and sliced one in half, which turned into purple specks, and scattered off the stage. I kept slashing at the creatures with my sword, and in a few seconds, the stage was filled with purple specks, some of which re-materialized, and even more creatures showed up for battle.

"Grah! Stupid things! Why won't you just die already?" I heard Falco scream as he shot down the creatures with his blaster as they re-materialized. Some of the creatures held weapons similar to beam swords, but with green blades. One of them deflected a shot at Falco and hit him in the stomach.

Falco was knocked back in a blinding burst of light, and there, lying on the ground, was a steely statue of Falco, standing proudly atop a golden circle. Suddenly, I heard a crash, and a huge blast of blue light chased across the stage. I turned to Samus, who was firing a titanic beam of light at the creatures. When the blast faded, Samus' power suit began to crackle with electricity. Suddenly, the mighty armor tumbled off, revealing a woman in a blue jumpsuit with red markings on the back. She had flowing blonde hair, tided back in a long ponytail.

No more creatures were left on the stage. We walked over to Falco's statue, and Samus tapped the golden stand. There was another burst of light, and Falco lay on the ground staring up at us.

I heard a slice and spun around. Another creature stood there, holding a beam sword in one hand, and a statue of Peach, slung over his shoulder in the other.

"Peach! NO!" I yelled. I charged at the creature, my sword whirling. Two more creatures appeared in front of me, both holding beam swords as well. I sliced at my opponents, but they were skilled swordsmen. The creatures blocked all of my attacks, as the one holding the statue of Peach sliced at the air with its beam sword, cutting open a hole in the air. It stepped through the hole, giving us one last look. The two creatures darted away from me, into the hole, which then sealed up like a zip-lock bag.

I dropped on my knees. "Aw, man! Mario's never going to forgive me!" I moaned.

There was a brilliant flash of light, and the three of us were back on the platforms for the brawl machine. King Dedede, Wario, Sonic, and Fox sat on the couches, staring at us with wide eyes. "Hey, where's Peach?" Wario asked.

Master Hand materialized in front of us. "You guys haul your butts into the entry hall, guys. Big meeting."

Every single Brawler stood in the entry hall. All except Peach. The Brawlers were all very silent, as if speaking would kill them.

Master Hand materialized in front of us, and began speaking. "Brawlers, there has been a serious incident today. Somehow, our Brawl machine was invaded by Primids, and they've kidnapped Peach."

"What's a Primid?" Luigi asked.

"A Primid is a creature that resides in Subspace. Subspace is the place where dark matter, the substance in which the universe is made of, comes from." Master Hand continued.

"They-a kidnapped Peach?" I heard Mario scream. I gritted my teeth as I remembered how I failed to save her.

"Yes, Mario. Peach has been not only kidnapped, but also _Trophitized_." Master Hand said in a gravely tone.

"Is that what happened to Falco?" I heard Samus ask. Earlier, she had built a new power suit, one completely identical to her original one.

"Yes, Samus." Master Hand answered. "Trophication is sort of like... Hibernation. You stay dormant until someone frees you."

"Wait, then… why didn't you tell US about these Primids?" Samus asked again.

"I wanted to keep it a secret. You see, ignorance of the Primid's existence has done exceptionally splendid. It has for thousands of years. But now, ignorance can no longer protect us from the Primid threat." I heard Master Hand gulp.

"Which is why I am closing down the Brawl Stages." He concluded.

There was a sudden uproar of raised voices and shouting. I heard things such as, "WHAT?! WHY?!" and "Are you crazy?"

"SILENCE!" Master Hand screamed. Everyone quieted down. "I understand how you feel. The Brawl Machine is very entertaining, but I cannot let you fight in there while the Primids are running loose! Forgive me."

**Ohh! EPIC! Well, yeah, I'm going to be gone on vacation next week, so don't expect a new chapter for about a week and a half. Well, don't lose interest in my Fanfictions, and keep reviewing! Adios!**


	6. The plan against the Primids

Chapter 6: The plan against the Primids

**Sorry for the delay! Don't worry, I haven't died… yet. I've just been really busy! Well, on with the show!**

I stared at the ceiling and yawned. It had already been a week since the brawl machine was closed down because of the Primid infestation. Everyone had become incredibly bored, and there was constant stream of complaints against Master Hand because of his decision. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, as I drifted off to sleep.

*

I gazed upon a view of space. I looked around, and noticed I was standing on a tall peak that stretched beyond a sea of clouds. Millions of stars twinkled in the sky. "Welcome, hero of the brawlers." A voice purred. I jumped and looked around.

"Wh-who is there? Show yourself!" I yelled. My voice echoed.

"Do not fear, young one. My name is Orasia. I am the seer of all things. I have seen your plight, and I have a solution." The voice continued.

I relaxed. "Alright, what is it?" I asked.

"Enter the world of the brawl stages. Erase the Primids from your slate. Show no mercy! Only then…" The voice suddenly got much deeper. "Will you achieve your destiny!"

*

My eyes flung open. I was gasping for breath. I sat up, and noticed it was now dark out. I swung my legs over the couch, and got up. I tip-toed over to the staircase, and circled the second floor. I came to the staircase Ganondorf had taken me to when I received my moveset. I walked up the stairs, and the space scene appeared. I approached the door without a knob, and the door instantly vanished.

I walked in and called out, "Master Hand! I need to see you! It's extremely important!"

Master Hand materialized in front of me. "What is it, Luke? Do you know what time it is?" He said sleepily.

"Master Hand, I've just got an idea! I think I know how we can defeat the Primids!"

*

All of the brawlers were gathered in the main hall. I looked at a grandfather clock, which read 7:30. No-one had even eaten breakfast yet.

Master Hand suddenly appeared in front of us, and began to speak. "Good morning everyone! I hope you had a nice sleep. Now, I think you're wondering why I called you here, hmm?" Master Hand said. "Well, last night, one of us came to me at 2:45 AM and gave me a brilliant idea."

There was a moaning from the crowd. "Settle down, everyone. This involves the Brawl Machine." The crowd fell silent.

"The idea… is that we head into the brawl stages, and root out all of the Primids, one-by-one! Whaddya say?" Master Hand said. There was a great cheering from the crowd.

"Okay! I think we're in agreement! Alright, to the brawl machine!"

*

The Brawl Machine was up and running again after a team of R.O.B.s came and fixed it. Master Hand floated before everyone, and began to speak again. "Okay, everyone. Let's get down to business. To finish off all the Primids, we're going to split up into large groups. Now, I think we should first let the newcomers make their decisions. Luke, Leah, Andrew, come forth."

The three of us stepped forward. "I choose Lucario and Ike." Andrew said. Lucario and Ike stepped out of the crowd and walked towards us.

"Marth and Sonic!" Leah said. The blue hedgehog and the swordsman both stepped towards us.

"Meta Knight and Samus." I concluded. The bounty hunter clad in her power suit stepped forward first. Meta Knight walked over to us next.

"All right! If you have chosen your team then lets choose your stage. What shall it be?" Master Hands asked.

"How about the Halberd?" Leah asked.

"Fine by me." I replied.

"Then the Halberd it is!" Master Hand exclaimed. "Please step onto the player panels." We walked onto the colored panels on the Brawl Machine. "Oh, yes, and one more thing!" Master Hand continued as he snapped his fingers. A blue sphere of swirling energy appeared. "This is a portal. If you clear out the area of Primids, then a portal will appear! Stepping into a portal will take you to the next stage. Alright, now that we got that squared away, are you ready? If so, then brace yourselves!" Master Hand said as he pushed a button on the Brawl Machine. A bright light appeared in the center of the device, and smothered my sight. Then, all was light.

**Ooh! The epicness of the tale begins! R&R!**


	7. The Brawlers strike back

Chapter 7: The Brawlers strike back

*Sniffle* Aww… you guys… THANK YOU! Thanks SO much for constantly reading Into the Brawl! I'm forever grateful! Sadly, every good fanfiction must someday come to an end, and this one will finish up soon. I'm gonna miss your great feedback, but never fret! I will be getting an idea for a story soon. If you think of an idea involving SSBB, Final Fantasy XII, Chocobos (Also Final Fantasy), Kingdom Hearts, or, of course, META KNIGHT, please include it in your review! And who knows? Maybe your idea could wind up as my next Fanfiction! Well, on with the show!

Color started flushing over my sight again. I looked around, and recognized where I was. I was standing aboard the battle platform of the Halberd. We were already airborne in the air. I shook myself awake, and noticed that everyone was preparing themselves for the Primids. Fortunately, no Primids were in sight at the moment. "Good, you're awake." Lucario said to me.

The battle platform landed on the deck of the Halberd, and as soon as it did, Primids suddenly appeared out of thin air! We instantly darted for the Primids, and began attacking them. They tried punching back at us, but we countered their strikes with ease. I hacked through a Primid with my sword, and it vanished. Several more appeared. "There's way too many of 'em!" I yelled. And as soon as I did, the light darkened, and I heard a crash. I turned around, only to see Meta Knight glowing like the sun!

"I shall not allow my battleship to fall to the hands of you! Take this!" Meta Knight bellowed as he threw his cape around himself, and vanished! There was a flash of light, and then, all of the Primids dissolved in a burst of light! Meta Knight reappeared, and a sphere of light appeared behind him.

"The portal!" Ike exclaimed.

"See ya!" Sonic said before dashing into the light.

We walked into the light, and after a split second, we were atop a castle, with flaming cannonballs flying through the air. "Th- this is- Castle Siege!" Ike stuttered.

Primids materialized, and we commenced with the fighting. I did my Anima Missile, and cut through at least five Primids.

When they were all gone, I felt gravity pushing down on me, and next thing I knew, we were in a cavernous throne room. Primids appeared once again. "Why didn't a Portal appear?" Sonic asked.

"It's because in Castle Siege, there are three parts to it. This must be the second!" Leah said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I exclaimed.

I charged at the Primids in front of me, and did a Spin Slash, cutting down two Primids, and then a Fullmoon dive to get rid of as few more. I heard an explosion behind me, so I turned around. The remains of a Primid dissolved in midair. Andrew was pointing one of his guns at me. "Can't have you being the big hero all the time!" He said.

I nodded. Behind Andrew, I saw Leah fling her boomerang and a Primid, and it exploded. I felt Gravity pound down on me again, and then I saw that we were in a huge cave with a magma pool below. "The final area of Castle Siege." Ike said. Primids appeared again, and we began to hit them, just as they materialized.

After several Primid deaths, a smash ball appeared in the air. Ike jumped up, and slashed it in two. He began glowing, and tossed his sword into the air. Several Primids followed the blade. Ike jumped into the air, and began slashing at the Primids, his sword ablaze. "GREAT….. AETHER!" He yelled as he plummeted to the ground. The Primids were blown offstage. And we walked in.

Sorry for the short chapter. The next one is going to continue with the Primid battles. I'll try to get the chapters up really soon. Well, MERRY CHRISTMAS, everyone!


	8. The Brawlers strike back pt 2

Chapter 8: The Brawlers strike back (Pt. 2)

**Hiii! Merry late Christmas, yo! The reason I haven't updated lately, is because I just got a Wii, and I've been playing with it non-stop. Oh yeah, and I'm sorry if I confused you at the end. Bad typo XP. But, enough of that: On with the show!**

I stepped out of the light of the portal, and looked around my surroundings. I looked at spiraling roads and green grasses. I recognized this place as the Green Hill Zone, Sonic's stage.

"Look!" Leah yelled, pointing directly in front of us.

There, a gang of Primids attacked Captain Falcon, Samus, Snake, Marth, and Lucas. I pulled my sword out of my sheath. "We have to help them!" I exclaimed.

We all charged at the Primids, slashing and hitting them. There was a flash, and another Smash Ball emerged above our heads. I leaped up to hit it, but Sonic bounced up to the air, and pouded the Orb with a flurry of kicks. It exploded and Sonic lit up with light. His fur color shifted from blue to Yellow, and began darting around the area, nailing the Primids.

When he changed back to blue, the Primids were all gone, and a Portal opened up in front of us. "Marth!" Ike yelled, walking over to his friend and patting him roughly on the back. He all walked into the Portal ahead of us, and light covered my sight.

The next thing I saw was a twilit scene on a bridge where a Trophy of Peach hung in the air, surrounded by a sphere of purple energy. Mario, Luigi, Ness, Fox, and Falco batted off Primids without hesitation. Mario crushed a smash ball with his fist, and shot out a tongue of flame, erasing the rest of the Primids.

The sphere of energy holding Peach disappeared, and Peach's trophy fell to the ground with a clang. Mario slapped the base of the trophy, and there was a flash of light. After the bright light, Peach lay on the ground, dazed.

After Peach got up, a portal opened up, and we stepped inside.

**Okay, yeah. Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but the next chapter will wrap up the segment; The Brawlers Strike Back. I'm gonna get the third part up real soon, so take off yer socks, and brace thyself for the Ninth chapter! R&R!!!**


	9. The Brawlers strike back pt 3

Chapter 9: The Brawlers strike back (Pt. 3)

**Happy New Year, Readers! I'm going to kick off the New Years with the third to last chapter! Yes, I know, it is very depressing, but you need not worry! I will have a bunch of new Fanfictions poppin' up. Oh yeah, one of my friends just an account, and the name is VideoGamesrule16. Check it out!**

I emerged from the Portal, standing atop a titanic spaceship, that was hurtling through an intergalactic battlefield. "Lylat Cruise. Brings back great memories, eh Falco?" Fox said, folding his arms.

"Yeah…" Falco replied, folding his arms as well.

Primids materialized in the air, but something was different: They were red instead of green. A Primid charged for us, but instead of punching us, it shot a fireball out of where its mouth would be. It hit me square in the stomach, and I recoiled back in repulsion. "Watch out! These ones are tougher than the others!" I cried hoarsely.

Immediately, the red Primids began shooting out fireballs at us. We scrambled out of the way, deftly dodging the orbs of fire.

After 30 seconds, everyone had taken a few hits from the fireballs. Suddenly, when I thought we were all going to die, a Portal opened up on the Eastern side of the area. King Dedede, Kirby, Link, Jigglypuff, Toon Link, and Wolf shot through and began nailing the fiery Primids with unimaginable combos. In a matter of seconds, the stage was clear. A portal opened up, hanging in the air.

"I guess we owe you one." Marth said.

"Don't mention it." Link said. Toon Link nodded beside him.

We all jumped into the Portal, and I felt a pulse of energy run through me.

"That's right, Luke… come to me… come drink from the overflowing fountain of power…" A familiar voice purred.

"Osaria?!" I thought.

"Luke!" I heard Leah yell. I came back to my senses. "What are you, day dreaming?"

"Er, yeah… sorry…" I apologized.

Leah sighed. "Alright, just stay focused. I have a feeling we're getting close to the end."

I nodded. But not just the end, but also answers.

I looked around, and saw we were atop a mountain with a fantastical view of space. Ancient ruins lined every corner of the area. Atop a pedestal stood a huge dragon known as Dialga. Battling Primids everywhere was every single one of the Brawlers. I instantly joined into the fight, hacking and slashing at the Primids. A smash Ball appeared in the air. I leaped up, and with one slash of my sword, the orb exploded.

I began glowing like the sun. I leapt into the air, and began darting around, slashing at every single Primid. I came to the center of the area, and began to speak. "ETERNAL…"

I threw open my arms. "…BLADE!!!!!" There was an explosion of energy, and all of the Primids were blown away.

When I landed on the ground, there was a huge flash of light. I heard the same voice Osaria, except this time deep, and grating, ringing in my head. "YESSS! THE POWER OF THE ULTIMATE BRAWLER ISSS NOW UNDER MY POSSSESION! THE WORLD OF LIGHT SHALL KNOW A NEW RULER! HISSS NAME… IS TABUU!"

**OOOOOH! Cliffhanger! Sorry, But I couldn't resist. XD Sorry about the long string of Caps. I'll clarify everything in the next chapter. Until then, FAREWELL!!!**


	10. The Final Battle

Chapter 10: The Final Battle

**Yo, readers! The most epic chapter of the story has officially arrived! Huzzah! Now, kick off your socks, and watch the story unfold!**

The white light faded to color as the voice faded away. I stood atop the hovering platform that was Final Destination. I was surrounded by every single brawler. I looked up to see a blue-skinned being that resembled a human. It had its head lowered and its arms crossed over its chest, covering an eye protruding from its chest.

The being raised its head and grinned broadly. "Welcome, fellow brawlers." It said with Osaria's voice.

I gasped and pointed a finger at the being. "You! You're Osaria, right?" I yelled.

The humanoid shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. Osaria was only a disguise I used to penetrate your mind."

Above us, Master Hand suddenly materialized above us. "Tabuu! What are you doing here?!" He bellowed, pointed a finger.

"I'm back for blood. Specifically yours, Master Hand." Tabuu said, grinning vilely. "Oh yes, I do think that there is someone who's been dying to see you."

Instantly, another hand materialized to Tabuu's left. "Crazy Hand!" Master Hand screamed. "Tabuu, what have you done to Crazy Hand?" The Hand said very angrily.

"Oh, come now, Master Hand. Can't I least have an advantage?" Tabuu replied, giggling lightly afterwards.

Master Hand clenched himself into a fist. "Tabuu, now you've gone too far! I will erase you from this world myself!" He bellowed.

Upon the end of his sentence, he darted over to Tabuu as a fist, the air burning. As soon as he reached Tabuu, he was blasted back by an invisible force. He was knocked away to the ground. Tabuu chuckled.

"Tch. Insolent fool…" Tabuu muttered before extending a hand forward. Yellow wires slid through the air before latching onto Master Hand, and then vanishing. Master Hand drifted into the air, and then facing us, on Tabuu's right side.

I shuddered. "Wh-what did you do to him!?" I cried.

Tabuu chuckled again. "Your former ruler, Master Hand, is now at my disposal. Him, and all of his raw strength and power!"

"You're the devil! How could you be so heartless?" I screamed. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

Tabuu laughed hysterically. "Fool! Why spare pity on an empty shell?" I glared at the blue humanoid. Tabuu looked down on us with malice in his eyes, and a broad grin. "Very well! If you are so bent on saving your friend, than you shall also perish with him! Prepare to die!"

And just like that, the two hands charged for us. They swept us into air, and came down in fists. Many tried fighting back, sometimes in vain, sometimes landing a hit in success. In a matter of seconds, almost half the brawlers lay on the ground. I was not one of them, so I ran at Crazy Hand, and took a swipe at him with my sword. He shuddered backwards, and tried grabbing me, but I performed my Infernal Leap, and escaped his grasp, and then came down with a sword thrust. I pinned Crazy Hand into the ground. He did not move.

I looked behind me to see Andrew firing missiles at Master Hand, and Leah flinging her boomerang at the oversized hand as well. A large ball of blue energy shot through the air, knocking Master Hand back. I looked over to see Lucario in a pose like he threw something. I ran over to Andrew and Leah, and looked up at the shuddering Master Hand. He suddenly charged forward in a balled fist. I gripped my sword, and prepared to retaliate, but he stopped, exactly one foot away from us. I could hear him muttering something.

"F-finish it… take… take me… down…" I bit my lip. "D- DO IT!"

I sealed my eyes shut, pulled back my sword, and brought down my blade. I heard a thump, and I opened my eyes to gaze at Master Hand, lying on the ground.

Once all of the other Brawlers got up, (which was in only a few seconds, I might add XD) we all looked up at Tabuu. He smiled even broader than ever. "Ehehehehehe… you people… amuse me…" He was suddenly surrounded by a pair of huge, crackly wings. I heard a thump behind me.

I turned around, and saw Lucario kneeling on the floor. "The aura… his aura burns…"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Meta Knight yelled, as he leapt into the air, and performed a perfect Mach Tornado, shattering the wings. He landed gracefully on his toes, and leapt back to us.

"Nrraaaahh!" Tabuu snarled. "Fools! You shall perish now!" He clenched his fist, and it began sparkling with purple energy. He charged forward, and slammed the fist into the ground. Everyone scattered across the stage in an attempt to flee. Tabuu then twirled around on his fist, his extended leg projecting a shockwave beam. It slammed into every brawler, pushing them back a few feet.

Tabuu flew back into the air, and fired multiple bolts of energy at the group closest to me. Suddenly, a Waddle Dee soared through the air, and whacked Tabuu right in the back. He stumbled forward, and Ike tossed his sword into the air. It hit Tabuu, and then he leapt up to meet it, spun around, and plummeted. The brawlers jumped up to pummel Tabuu with combos, special moves, and smash attacks.

"ENOUGH!!" Tabuu screeched, and a wave of energy coursed through the air. It knocked everyone away.

"Petty mortals… you dare to defy a God?" Tabuu said. The air around him sizzled with purple energy. "I shall drown you in the sea of whirling darkness… and cast the remains of your shattered hearts to the winds of naught…"

"Ta… buu… s… stop… stop this… madness…" Master Hand said weakly, twitching. A ball of light appeared above himself, and Smash Balls started coming out of it! "F… Finish… this… chaos… you brawlers… a… are the only ones…" Master Hands twitching fingers fell to the ground. "Who can stop it… " The sphere of light disappeared.

Instantly, we all leapt up to crush the spheres of shining glass. They exploded with a single blow. Every brawler was glowing, and not a single smash ball remained. I jumped towards Tabuu, and began darting around him, slashing and slicing him with my sword. I was joined by all the brawlers, all sorts of light spilling around the area.

Once everyone else's final smash was finished, I floated into the air, saying aloud, "ETERNAL…" I flung my arms open wide. "BLADE!!!" I screamed, a burst of light flooding Final Destination. The special background lit up with shining light. I heard Tabuu cursing in pain.

"NOOOO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! HOW COULD I HAVE LOST?!" He bellowed, light bleeding his now cracking, blue flesh. "IMPOSSIBLE!!!" He screamed loudly.

Light fell over my eyes as I landed on the ground, the air shuddering. I covered my eyes to shield myself from the light.

*

I opened my eyes, and put down my arms after the light vanished. I saw we were in the courtyard of the Brawl Dimension. Master Hand and Crazy Hand lay motionless on the ground.

We all ran over to the hands, and started to shake them. "Master Hand! Master Hand! Please wake up! Don't die! Please!" I cried as tears fell like raindrops from my eyes. The hand didn't respond. I dropped my face into Master Hand's glove, and started to cry. I felt a hand pat me on the back. I turned my face to see it was Meta Knight. The look in his eyes were stern.

"I'm sorry, Luke." Meta Knight said.

I nodded, and pushed my face into Master Hand even further. Suddenly, I felt a shaking underneath me. "Urngh… No, I said I wanted olives…" Master Hand was alive!

"Master Hand!" I yelled.

The oversized hand shook awake. "Wagh! Wow, I just had a horrible nightmare that I was reasoning with an insane Pizza delivery guy!" He said sleepily.

Everyone piled onto the hand, and then, Crazy Hand floated into the air. "Spooky! Spooky ooky!" He said randomly.

Everyone laughed. I looked at Andrew, Leah, and Meta Knight. My best friends. I laid my head back, closed my eyes and thought, _thank you_.

**Yay! Sorry for the lack of updates, but this was a really tough chapter to write! Well, I will see you next on the last chapter! Sayonara! Adios! Chiao!**


	11. Epilogue

Chapter 11: Epilogue

**Well, we all knew the end was inevitable, readers. The end of the fanfiction! I'm actually kind of sad; I had so much fun writing this! Well, I hope I have as much fun writing my other ones too! Well, enjoy this final chapter! : )**

I laid back on the couch and yawned deeply. I stared at the ceiling.

Only one week ago, I had joined all the Brawlers in stopping Tabuu, the Lord of Subspace, from taking over the universe. Crazy Hand became the insane vice ruler of the Brawl Dimension, and added several new, crazy rules, like, "anyone who doesn't eat dinner past 6:52 PM must stand on their head for 11 minutes while singing 'Jingle Bells, Batman Smells'". I swear I could have laughed at every one of them.

Me and Meta Knight were now extremely close friends, and we always trained together. We did lots of brawls together, and we became the ultimate team. Lucario taught Andrew how to use the aura, and they became a great team. Leah and Toon Link became good friends too, and they back each other up in battle, by comparing Long-range distance fighting with close-range distance fighting. Brawls were as fun as ever, and no more Primids ever appeared.

Overall, life in the Brawl Dimension had just become better. However, I often thought back to the lives we originally led, and I wondered how things were in the real world. In the End, I decided this one was better, seeing how I pretty much had nothing left in that life.

Andrew and Leah walked into the room. "Hey, Luke! Wanna brawl?" Leah asked.

I nodded vigorously.

"Well, then, come on!" Andrew said, motioning with his arm to come to the Brawl Room. The two ran off.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" I said, stumbling over my feet and running out the door. However, I paused before leaving the room. I looked over my shoulder and grinned. "Yep, this is the life." I said before turning to the Brawl Room and hurrying in.

THE END

**Well, that's it! This lands the conclusion of my first fanfiction! Oh, but before I go, I have one thing to say. The character Luke: It was me all along! Yup! I bet ya never suspected it would be me! Well, enjoy the rest of my fanfictions! And I will see you in the reviews! Bye!**


End file.
